The mission of the Administrative Core is to provide the overall management, direction and supervision of Einstein-Mount Sinai Diabetes Research Center (ES-DRC) activities. This includes all financial, personnel, research and enrichment activities of the ES-DRC. The primary objectives of the Administrative Core are to maintain efficient and seamless integration of Center activities both within and external to Einstein, thereby coordinating our efforts with the administrative staff at Mount Sinai and other affiliated members in the New York area. By reducing administrative burdens on ES-DRC faculty, we ensure the greatest potential for success in their research efforts. In addition, the Administrative Core provides the management for all finances and personnel that are associated with the ES-DRC and is central to the organization and management of the Enrichment Program. The Administrative Core is specifically responsible for allocation and oversight of ES-DRC resources in coordination with policies and procedures defined by the Executive Committee and input from the External Advisory Committee. This includes the implementation of Core objectives, review of membership, organization of the research base, functional management of the Enrichment and Pilot & Feasibility Study Programs, and maintenance of the ES-DRC website. The Administrative Core is also responsible for the development and organization of new initiatives such as the microgrant programs and for interfacing with Mount Sinai and other regional institutions in management of budgetary (direct and indirect), material transfers, animal and human studies approvals and compliance with all university policies and procedures. In these efforts, Dr. Jeffrey Pessin serves as the ES-DRC Director and will oversee all ES-DRC activities and is assisted by the Associate Directors, Drs. Andrew Stewart and Meredith Hawkins, the five Assistant Directors, Drs. Jeanne Albu, Christoph Buettner, Dongsheng Cai, Streamson Chua and Norman Fleischer, and the ES- DRC Executive Committee. Together these individuals ensure the seamless coordination of all ES-DRC activities with other institutional centers and facilities and other initiatives to enhance the mission of the ES-DRC. The Administrative Core proactively integrates the ES-DRC with the efforts of the other DRC's in the Northeast and provides a mechanism for the inclusion of investigators from other NIH-funded DRCs as full participatory center members.